Saying Goodbye
by Kristen3
Summary: A slightly AU scene from "The Unkindest Cut." Daphne is heartbroken about having to give away the puppy she has fallen in love with. But thanks to Niles, she finds the perfect home for him. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for planting the seed for this. *Hugs*

Niles knew he'd never seen a more heartwarming sight. Daphne sat next to him, with one of Eddie's puppies on her lap. The dog kept licking her, which made her laugh. But when the dog began to calm down, Daphne turned serious. "I wish your brother would let me keep him!"

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd let you keep him. It's obvious you're quite attached." Though Niles tended to distrust unfamiliar animals, he had to admit that this puppy had a certain charm.

"I know. Your brother kept telling me not to name him, but I just couldn't help meself. I just hate the thought of giving little Basil away to strangers. I'm afraid I'll miss him." Daphne sighed at the thought. But then she smiled hopefully. "Would _you_ like to keep him?"

Looking at the two of them, Niles wanted so badly to say yes. But he knew he couldn't. Even if he were to take care of the animal, Maris would never allow him in the mansion. She would be especially angry if she knew the dog was connected to Martin. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I really don't think Maris would would be pleased."

"Oh. Right." Daphne looked the ground. "I just figured if he stayed with you, I could at least visit him. But I guess there's no alternative. I'll just have to say goodbye." She lifted the dog up, so that she was face-to-face with him. She was about to bid him farewell when he once again licked her. "I can't do it. I can't say goodbye. What am I going to do, Dr. Crane?"

"Well, do you know of anyone who might be interested?"

Daphne took a moment to consider the question. "No. I don't." But a moment later, she changed her mind. "Wait. Me friend Andrea has been feeling a bit lonely these days. Perhaps she'd like a pet to keep her company. I'll go call her right away!"

Niles sighed as he watched her rush to the phone and dial. The hope and excitement in her expression melted his heart. While his gaze remained on his angel, little Basil rested his head in Niles' lap.

When Daphne hung up the phone a moment later, she returned her attention to Dr. Crane. She laughed, seeing Basil in a position nearly identical to the way Eddie often treated the other Dr. Crane. "Well, it seems she is interested," she finally explained. "She told me she just loves Jack Russells. It's almost as if it was meant to be!" She walked back over the sofa and once again took Basil in her arms. "I found you a new home. And you'll be staying with me friend, so I can visit you from time to time." Though the dog hadn't understood her words, he sensed that she was happy. He playfully licked her yet again.

Niles watched the scene from his seat on the couch, being careful not to get too close to the dog. Daphne noticed the way he nervously eyed the dog. She put Basil on the floor, and he took off for her bedroom at once. Niles let out a sigh of relief when the dog was out of the room. "Thank you," Daphne said, taking hold of his hand.

"What for?"

"Well, for starters, thank you for not thinking I'm crazy for getting so attached to the pups. I guess it just comes from being a healthcare worker. I like to take care of people, like your father and your brother. But I can't thank you enough for helping me find a good home for Basil. I know your brother would've wanted me to give him up to the first person who'd take him. But I can't give that dog to someone, not knowing if he'll be taken care of. I don't know what I'd have done if it weren't for you!"

The tight embrace she gave him took Niles by surprise. But the feeling of being in her arms was intoxicating. The scent of her shampoo nearly made him dizzy. "Oh, Daphne," he whispered. Much to his disappointment, Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "Believe it or not, I do know what it's like to be attached to an animal. When Frasier and I were growing up, there was a bird that showed up in our yard one day. He had a broken wing. I felt sorry for him, so I convinced my mother to let me take him into the house and care for him. I fed him every day, and talked to him after school. He was my best friend, the one I confided in when Frasier and I were squabbling. But then one day my mother said that his wing had healed. She told me that he belonged out with the other birds in the trees. So, with tears in my eyes, I took him outside and released him."

Daphne took his hand. "I'm sorry. I know you must have hated to see him go. But if it's any consolation, wherever that bird ended up, I'm sure he remembered the way you took care of him. And even though it hurt, you did the right thing in letting him go." She hugged him once more, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Daphne. I haven't talked about that poor bird in years. You've been a great comfort." But, with a sigh, Niles glanced at his watch. He knew Maris was sure to be furious if he didn't get back home soon. "I should really be going. I'm glad you solved the problem of Basil's home. Frasier will be pleased. Tell Dad goodbye for me."

"Of course," Daphne said. She watched him leave, feeling oddly sad. But a moment later, she heard the sound of feet running. When she turned back towards her room, she saw Basil coming straight toward her. His excited barking made her forget about Dr. Crane's departure. She could never feel sad or lonely, knowing that at least Basil loved her. For that, she would always be grateful.

**The End**


End file.
